


‘the beast’

by sweetvees



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet Pea loves Veronica, Veronica loves hot dog, literally it’s just fluff, short but this is my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvees/pseuds/sweetvees
Summary: Veronica is tired of her boyfriends stinky dog so, she takes matters into her own hands





	‘the beast’

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and also my first Drabble/one shot so I hope you guys like this

"That dog of yours stinks,” Veronica said, scrunching up her nose as she moved up from the couch.

Sweet Pea chuckled ”then you bathe his dirty ass.”

Veronica crossed her arms staring down at her boyfriend. She’d begun dating him when Archie had gotten too deep into his ’red circle’ debacle and she quickly ended it with him. Veronica planned to stay single, but the serpent had quickly slid under her skin. They had their first date at Pop’s, clinging to the booth for hours before he brought her home on the back of his bike. And ever since that night, Veronica was smitten with him, and she couldn't get enough of the tall serpent with the tattoo on his neck.

Sweet Pea fell hard to for the rich and ’snobby’ Northside princess. Her quick and sassy attitude keeping him in check and out of trouble at school. The little 5’2 Latina had captured his own heart and he never heard the end of it from Fangs, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

Now she practically lived at his trailer, immediately in love with his dog, well it was more of the serpent’s dog. Hot Dog, the mutt had quickly tugged Veronica’s heart, one downside he stunk.

All the time.

Mainly because of Sweet Pea, who never gave the damn dog a bath or groomed it.

”Fine, I will” Veronica huffed, walking to the small kitchen and grabbing the bag of treats from the counter.

”I’d like to see you try” he joked playfully as she came back becoming Hot Dog with a bacon strip.

”Watch me” she retorted, finally getting the dogs attention and leading it the short distance to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her quickly before the dog could escape she sighed in relief. Hot Dog looked up at her, the shaggy hair covering his curious puppy eyes.

”No! No! Do not give me those puppy eyes now” she demanded, pulling out a few towels and spreading them around the tub.

Veronica grabbed the dog shampoo from the basket on top of the toilet. She didn't know why Sweet Pea had it, he didn't even wash the dog.

She leaned over turning on the water and plugging the tub, waiting for the water to warm up. Hot Dog laid by her knees whining, knowing just now what Veronica had planned to do.

”Alright boy, time for your bath!” she said, sliding her slim fingers under his belly and scooping him into her arms.  
”You are one heavy dog, what the hell do they feed you?” she mumbled, struggling to place him in the tub.

After getting him down and settled, she capped the bottle up, spreading it onto her hands. She was about to start when two hands grabbed her waist, causing her to jump and knock the bottle into the tub. 

Scaring Hot Dog as well.

Sweet Pea let out a low laugh, pressing himself to Veronica’s back side.

”I can't believe you managed to lift his fat ass into the tub” he chuckled, resting his head on Veronica’s.

”I told you I could get him into the tub” she smirked, rubbing the soap into Hot Dogs fur.

”You’ve proven me, wrong Princess.”

Veronica leaned back onto his chest, kissing just above his jawline ”don't underestimate me, babe.”

Sweet Pea smiled, looking down at her ”I guess I won't anymore, you always manage to amaze me.”

Veronica smiled, going back to focusing on running her fingers through Hot Dog’s fur. Using a cup to wash the soap off and smiling to see all the dirt wash away.

Sweet Pea hummed, working his own hands up Veronica’s waist, watching as Hot Dog actually sat obediently.

”I hate how that little shit actually listens to you” He mumbled his face pressed into her hair.

”That's because I give him treats and extra food,” she said, not looking away from Hot Dog as she shielded his eyes from soap as she washed his head.

Sweet Pea scoffed ”I feed that asshat all the damn time and he won't even come when I call him.”

Veronica laughed softly ”aw I'm sorry, would you like a kiss for your troubles?”

”that doesn't sound like too bad of a deal” he smirked, leaning down to be face to face with her.

Veronica rolled her eyes, turning towards him and gently placed a kiss to his lips. His grin widening, he placed a hand along side the edge of her skirt kissing her again.

Veronica’s cheeks flushed up as it got deeper, her body firmly pressed against his, she let out a soft whimper as he bit her bottom lip.

And just as he slid his finger tips into her skirt, Hot Dog shook the water off him.

Water went everywhere.

Veronica pulled back gasping, and turning to the dog “bad boy!”

Sweet Pea groaned muttering to himself “cockblocker.”

Veronica quickly scrambled to get Hot Dog to sit back down and continued to wash the soap out of his fur. “You were being so good! Why now.” 

“He’s jealous, I get to kiss those perfect lips and he doesn’t” Sweet Pea said, moving his hand back to rest on her hip.

“Sweet Pea I doubt he is jealous, if anything you’re the jealous one.” Veronica said. 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes “are you almost done?”

“Yes, can you hand me a fresh towel so I can dry him off.” She said, unplugging the tub.

Sweet Pea nodded, standing and grabbing one of the towels from the rack and tossing it down to her.

“Thank you” she smiled, waiting for the water to dry before she begun to wrap Hot Dog up with the towel.

“Here” Sweet Pea said, taking Hot Dog up in his arms like a baby. Drying him off in the towel.

Veronica smiled standing up, kissing the tip of Hot Dog’s nose earning her a lick on the cheek back. She let out a small erupt of laughs backing away.

“At least he’s finally clean” He said as Hot Dog had already made himself comfortable in Sweet Pea’s arms.

“Indeed he is” she smiled. “Now to celebrate that I think you owe me.”

“Owe you what?”

“I don’t know, you’ll just have to find that out” she smirked, leaning in close.

A smirk spread across his face “Lead the way Doll.”


End file.
